


Can't Catch a Break

by littlejumper01



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 5 times 1 time, Deals with sex, F/M, Silly, but there is nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejumper01/pseuds/littlejumper01
Summary: All Loki wants is to enjoy Sigyn's company, but everyone keeps interrupting them.Also:5 times they got interrupted and 1 time they didn't.





	Can't Catch a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I almost posted this a while ago, but then the amazing not_rude_ginger posted something similar. I hope you enjoy!

I.

The morning light streamed in through the window, causing Loki to stir. He did not want to get up yet, he was very comfortable and there was something soft and warm in his arms. More like someone soft and warm. And she smelled nice.  


Loki woke up a little more, a slight smile on his face as he remembered what happened the night before. Sigyn had snuck in around midnight and the two had enjoyed each other’s company over and over again. He was getting hard from the thought. Maybe she will would be up to going again this morning.  


He tightened his hold around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. She started to stir as he peppered light kisses on her neck, a soft moan indicated indicating her gaining consciousness. Loki began to move his hand up to…  


“BROTHER! Are you awake?” Thor burst into the room. Loki managed to throw the blanket over Sigyn, obscuring her from Thor’s view.  


“What do you want?” He growled at Thor, sending a glare his way.  


“Oh, I didn’t realize you were entertaining a guest.” Of course Thor noticed the movement to hide Sigyn. “Who do you have there?” He moved his head to get a better look.  


“No one,” Loki lied quickly. “One of the kitchen staff.” Sigyn apparently did not like that as she jabbed him in the side. Thor, on the other hand, looked impressed. He moved his hands in front of his chest, miming a large breasted woman. Loki knew who he was referring to. One of the serving wenches had very large breasts and was a favorite of all the warriors. Annoyed, Loki nodded his head, hoping that Thor would take the hint and leave.  


Thor chuckled and began to make his way to the door. “In that case, I will leave you two be. Good day Loki. Good Day Lady Sigyn!”  


“Bye Thor!” Sigyn waved from under the blanket.  


Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. So much for secrecy.

II.

It was a warm day in Asgard. The sun shined brightly and there was very little breeze. A perfect day, in Sigyn’s opinion, to watch Loki, Thor and their friends train. Most importantly Loki.  


Sigyn sat in the spectator stands, along with a few other ladies of the court, a book opened in her lap. In front of her was a show of power, strength, agility and stamina. The warriors training for a war unknown, or showing off to the women in the stands.  


Despite the petty (pretty?) show, Sigyn enjoyed coming to watch her Loki. Yes, her Loki. He might not know it, or even admit it, but he belonged to her.  


He was sparring with Fandral today. The heat of the day caused him to shed his usual leathers to a lightweight shirt. Sigyn could still see the sweat dripping from where she sat. Watching him move gave her quite the thrill and a heat that had nothing to do with the weather started to pool between her legs.  


It didn’t help that she could hear his grunts, as well as get an eyeful of his ass. His leather pants always complement that part of his physique and Sigyn appreciated that fact.  


Loki and Fandral finally came to a resting point in their practice. Loki turned to grab some water, making eye contact with Sigyn. She gave him her best ‘come hither’ look, which he understood immediately. She got up from her seat and discreetly made her way behind the stands, far enough in so as not to be noticed by passersby.  


Loki arrived not two minutes later. The two didn’t say a word, they just came at each other. Lips crashing together, hands grabbing on to whatever they could find. Sigyn had one thing on her mind, removeing all of his clothes. She grabbed the edge of his shirt, tugging it up, exposing his hard abs. The shirt was thrown to the side. Sigyn then started undoing his breeches, pulling on the strings that held them closed.  


Loki gathered up her skirts and pushed her up against one of the support beams. After a few moments, Sigyn felt like she was being watched. Opening her eyes, Sigyn realized her suspicions were correct. There at the end of the stands, Fandral had stopped in his tracks, watching them unabashedly.  


“Loki.”  


“Mhm,” he hummed from her neck.  


“Loki, we are being watched.” His head whipped around so fast, Sigyn was surprised it did not fall off. He must have sent one hell of a glare, because Fandral looked startled and ran off.  


“That put a damper on the mood,” Loki turned back to her. Sigyn took a sniff at him.  


“You also smell like an ox,” she said, nose scrunched up.  


“I should go bathe then,” he pulled away.  


Sigyn took another appreciative look at his chest. “I could help you with that,” she offered.

III.

Odin had a full day. He normally had a full day and liked to go about them all the same. He liked to start his day with a nice breakfast with his family, catch up with what they were doing and just marvel at how much his sons had grown. Thor was growing up to be quite a warrior, and Loki into a powerful sorcerer.  


After breakfast, he went to the throne room to hold court, listen to the woes of the people, pass judgement, kingly things. After lunch, he held meetings with his councilmen. Thor and Loki both usually joined him for the meetings with the councilmen, going about their own studies or trainings in the morning.  


Today, Odin would not be joined by Loki at these meetings. Some excuse of having to study or train or something. Either way, Odin was not expecting to see him at all that afternoon, and technically he did not.  


Odin was walking down one of the hallways, heading toward the council chambers. About half way down said hall, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look, but found nothing. He started to head back down again, when he saw it again. Without looking this time, Odin used his magic to feel for something he could not see.  


Aha! There in an alcove, he could feel the life force of two people trying to hide behind a glamour.  


Odin recognized his mischievous son right away, but he was not familiar with the other. It took only a moment longer to put it together. Just that morning his family had been joined by the family of his very good friend Iwaldi. The looks Loki shared with Iwaldi’s daughter Sigyn did not go unnoticed by anyone at the table. Odin knew the two were close, but seeing them this morning, and seeing these two so close together, he had not known how close.  


Odin cleared his throat. “Loki, I do believe Lady Sigyn’s father is looking for her.”  


Odin did not stay to see Loki bang his head against the wall or to hear Sigyn’s soft chuckles.

IV.

Helga had worked in the palace archives for centuries. Ever since she was a young maiden, Helga wanted nothing more than to work in the palace archives. Well, more like live in the palace archives. She felt so at home amongst the tomes, the smell of parchment and dust calming her.  


After so many years in the archives, Helga had seen everything that can happen in the archives. She had seen books that had mead spilled on them, students sneaking food in, students camped out at a table for days at a time, and the occasional couple looking for some privacy. This used to be a rare occurrence, but lately Helga had noticed an increase in this activity. This increase due to one particular couple.  


“Your Highness!” Helga exclaimed in a whisper. The young couple pulled apart from each other immediately, the two of them quickly fixing misplaced clothing. “This is the fourth time this month! Please, I beg of you, find somewhere else!” She quickly turned from the blushing couple and strolled back to the front, nervous giggles following.

V.

Sven, the stable boy, a young lad on the cusp of manhood, was given a task. It was not unusual for Sven to have a full day's worth of errands to do, but this task was different, it came from the All-Father himself.  


“I need you to fetch my son, Prince Loki, and his friend Lady Sigyn,” he told him. “It won’t be easy, they have disguised themselves.”  


“How will I know it’s them, sir?” Sven asked. The four elders in the room laughed at Sven’s innocent question.  


“Oh, you will know,” Freya answered. “They are the ones rolling around in the hay.” This comment confused Sven but amused the other three.  


“They should be in the stables,” Frigga told him, and to the stables he went.  


The stables were surprisingly deserted given the time of day, but Sven could hear noises coming from the back. The sounds of groans and giggles became more clear the closer he got. He peeked into the stall where the noises were coming from.  


Oh, that’s what she meant by rolling in the hay. Sven had seen this before when he caught the stable master with a noblewoman that one time. He moved back so he could not see them anymore.  


“Excuse me, your highness, my lady,” he called. The noises stopped.  


“Off with you boy,” said who he assumed was the prince disguised as another stable boy. “There’s no royalty here.”  


“I apologize sir, but the All-Father sent me and said you would have a disguise on. Both of your parents wish to speak to both of you immediately.”  


“I guess we have been found out,” the lady, disguised as the buxom kitchen maid, said.  


“What is it with this damn week!” he cursed under his breath, then called out, “Fine, we are on our way!”  


Sven ran out as fast as he could, thankful to get out of that awkward situation.

I.

A few months had passed since that terrible week. As it turned out, the parents had agreed to a union between the two families and wanted to inform the young couple. Both were pleased with the news.  


The ceremony was a quiet affair, only about five thousand in attendance. The feast that followed on the other hand was as loud as any Asgardian feast. Mead flowed freely, songs were sung, and a few brawls broke out. A very good feast by all standards.  


Amongst the revelry, Frigga noticed that the guests of honor had gone missing. She scanned the hall but did not see them. She went to the balconies and did not find them amongst the other lovers finding privacy in the dark. Finally she asked some guards if they had seen where they went. They were able to point her down a hallway with little traffic.  


Hoping they had not gone too far down, she checked the first door, which led to a small room for private meetings. She opened the door slowly so as not to make any noise.  


Draped over the back of the couch was Sigyn’s wedding gown, Loki’s leathers covered the floor as well, his helmet laying haphazardly on a table. Frigga quickly backed out and closed the door as quietly as possible.  


She waved to the guard stationed at the end of the hall. “Make sure no one disturbs them,” she ordered. “I need to inform the king a bedding ceremony is unnecessary.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos :)


End file.
